quakefandomcom-20200222-history
DMAS01: Basin
Basin or Basin DM is the first level of DEATHMATCH Maps. This level is considered by Jim Lowell to be his first serious attempt to make a level in THRED. This level mainly consists of a single room with multiple levels, the bottom being submerged in a pool of Water. A .3DT version of this map is included with THRED as an example file. This level has a Level Exit, a Teleporter, which can be easily accessed by hopping over a small barrier. The level incorrectly links to ASDM02 instead of DMAS02. This level is a slightly modified version of the original version, Entering Basin. Unlike the aforementioned level, there is a music track, The Journey. Due to the Aftershock Level Theme, the Movable Wall on the top floor is also a proper Door. There is also no custom message upon exiting the level. The Aftershock Toolbox comes with a modified version of this level that properly goes to DMAS02: DeCarlo. This file is intended to be used with the original Aftershock for Quake since DMAS02 is not provided in the Aftershock Toolbox. Quick Level Completion * Proceed forward to head off the platform and drop into the Water. * Turn around, then go through the doorway to your left to reach a small room. * Proceed forward to reach an Elevator. * Wait for the Elevator to ascend, then turn around. * Proceed forward and head through the Door. * Jump over the small barrier, then proceed forward to exit the level. Spawn Locations * Grenade Launcher side of Top Floor, drops to '' Water Level''. * Roof of small room of '' Water Level''. * Central Platform, 25 Health side. * Second Outer Lip, Nails side. * Second Outer Lip, 25 Health side. * Top Floor, raised platform closer to Elevator. Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Middle of Central Platform. * Nailgun - Top Floor side of '' Water Level'', opposite doorway to small room. * Super Nailgun - '' Water Level'', platform of small room. * Grenade Launcher - First Outer Lip, Nailgun side. * Rocket Launcher - Small room of Top Floor. Powerups * Green Armor - First Outer Lip, opposite Nailgun side. Room-By-Room Summarization 'Water' Level * Nailgun on Top Floor side, opposite doorway to small room. * Super Nailgun and Nails on platform of small room. * Rockets below platform in small room. * Elevator in small room leading to Top Floor. First Outer Lip * Green Armor on side opposite Nailgun side. * Grenade Launcher on Nailgun side. Central Platform * Double-Barrelled Shotgun on middle of platform. * 25 Health at top of ramp leading to Grenade Launcher side of First Outer Lip. Second Outer Lip * Nails on Green Armor side, middle of platform. * 25 Health in Grenade Launcher corner. Top Floor * Rocket Launcher in small room. * Door on side opposite Elevator leading to small room. * Exit Teleporter in small room on side opposite Door. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock levels Category:Aftershock Toolbox levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:1996-11 Quake levels Category:THRED levels